A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, is frequently used to display a still or video image. Viewers evaluate display systems based on many criteria such as image size, contrast ratio, color purity, brightness, pixel color accuracy, and resolution. Image brightness, pixel color accuracy, and resolution are particularly important metrics in many display markets because the available brightness, pixel color accuracy, and resolution can limit the size of a displayed image and control how well the image can be seen in venues having high levels of ambient light.
Many digital display systems create a full-color display with a light modulator by creating three or more modulated images in primary colors (red, green, and blue) per video frame. The primary colors are typically derived from a white light source using a color wheel, prism, or some other color filter. The modulated images are sequentially displayed at a high rate so as to create a full-color image in the human visual system. Thus, this method of generating a full-color display is called “sequential color.” Although the use of sequential color yields the desired red, green, and blue light for image formation, it does so by blocking the transmission of undesired light wavelengths.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.